This invention relates to injection moldable polymers. In one of its aspects this invention relates to additives for injection moldable polymers. In another of its aspects this invention relates to the alteration of physical properties of polymers. In yet another of its aspects the invention relates to soling and heels for shoes.
Solution polymerized elastomers are becoming increasing by important in the rubber industry in view of the diversity of available grades, the potential in solution polymerization of producing a polymer designed or tailored to meet preset requirements and the capability of obtaining polymers of uniform quality. Solution polymers, upon injection molding or extrusion, can readily acquire a smooth, glossy surface and this can be undesirable in some applications. An example is the injection molding of shoe soling or heels where a dull or nonlustrous surface reminiscent of natural rubber soling is often desired. The present invention affords a simple but effective method for obtaining an injection moldable polymer such as solution polymerized rubber desirably modified by limiting its gloss.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide compositions that upon being injection molded will produce articles having limited surface gloss. It is another object of the invention to provide a method for limiting the gloss of injection molded polymers. It is still another object of this invention to provide injection molded polymeric articles having limited surface gloss.
Other objects, aspects and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading the specification and the appended claims.